Trish Stratus
Patricia Anne Stratigias (/strætɨˈdʒiːəs/; nacida el 18 de diciembre de 1975) es una luchadora profesional canadiense, anterior modelo de fitness, maestra de fitness, actriz, personalidad de televisión, y es mejor conocida por su tiempo en la WWE bajo el nombre de ring Trish Stratus. Después de comenzar su carrera como modelo de acondicionamiento físico, Stratus comenzó a trabajar para la World Wrestling Federation (WWF), que más tarde fue rebautizada World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Al principio de su carrera, estuvo involucrada principalmente en historias de temática sexual, como la gestión del equipo T & A (expresión de jerga abreviada de "Tits and Ass") y una aventura kayfabe con el personaje Mr. McMahon de Vince McMahon. A medida que Stratus pasaba más tiempo en el ring, sus habilidades de lucha percibidas se fortalecieron y su popularidad aumentó. Debido a esto, ella fue nombrada una vez WWE Hardcore Champion, tres veces "Bebé del año en WWE" y se proclamó "Diva de la Década". Después de casi siete años en el negocio, Stratus se retiró de la lucha libre profesional durante WWE Unforgiven el 17 de septiembre de 2006 después de ganar su séptimo WWE Women's Championship. En 2011, Stratus fue entrenadora del WWE Tough Enough. Fue incluida en el Salón de la fama de la WWE en 2013 a los 36 años, lo que la convirtió en la persona más joven en ser incluida. Además de la lucha libre profesional, Stratus es considerada un símbolo sexual, aparece en varias portadas de revistas y ha estado involucrado en obras de caridad. También ha sido presentadora de varios premios y programas de televisión, y posee un estudio de yoga. Principios de su vida y modelaje de fitness Stratigeas creció en Richmond Hill, Ontario, Canadá, donde asistió a la Escuela Secundaria Bayview. Se matriculó en la Universidad de York, donde estudió biología y kinesiología y jugó fútbol y hockey de campo. Debido a una huelga de la facultad en 1997, se vio obligada a cambiar sus planes. Ella estaba trabajando como recepcionista en un gimnasio local cuando el editor de MuscleMag International se acercó para hacer una sesión de prueba para la revista. Más tarde apareció en la portada de la edición de mayo de 1998 y firmó un contrato por dos años. Durante los siguientes seis meses, trabajó en su cuerpo y apareció en numerosas portadas de revistas. Durante este tiempo, se unió a Big Daddy Donnie & Jeff Marek como la tercer presentadora de Live Audio Wrestling en Toronto Sports Radio, The FAN 590. Stratigeas había sido una fanática de la lucha desde la infancia y era especialmente aficionado a los luchadores Hulk Hogan y Randy Savage, entre otros. Su trabajo de modelaje llamó la atención de la World Wrestling Federation (WWF). En noviembre de 1999, firmó un contrato de varios años con la empresa, que la envió al gimnasio Sully's donde fue entrenada por Ron Hutchison. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE' 'Manager y T & A (2000–2001)' : Artículo principal: T & A . thumb|220px|Stratus como la manager de [[Val Venis durante el evento King of the Ring 2000]] . . 'Women's Champion (2001–2003)' . thumb|left|170px|Trish celebrando luego de ganar el [[WWE Women's Championship (1956–2010)|Women's Championship durante WrestleMania XIX en 2003]] . . 'Equipo y rivalidad con Lita (2003–2005)' . thumb|left|220px|Trish Stratus (izquierda) con [[Molly Holly durante un evento en vivo de WWE en octubre de 2004]] . 'Historia con Mickie James y retiro (2005–2006)' [[Archivo:TrishStratusfree.jpg|thumb|170px|Trish Stratus durante el evento Tribute to the Troops del 2005]] . . . 'Regreso a la World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE' 'Apariciones a tiempo parcial (2007–presente)' . . thumb|left|220px|Trish realizando su entrada durante [[WrestleMania XXVII en abril de 2011]] . . . . Legado . . Otra media thumb|220px|Trish Stratus siendo entrevistada por Ben Mulroney El 3 de junio de 2006, ella fue la anfitriona de la ceremonia de inducción al Walk of Fame de Canadá y cantó y bailó un número inspirado en la banda sonora de la película Chicago en el evento. Durante el espectáculo, Stratus improvisó un beso con la actriz canadiense Pamela Anderson. Desde finales de noviembre de 2006 hasta mediados de enero de 2007, Stratus se mudó temporalmente a Muncie, Indiana, para el reality show de CBS Armed & Famous. Le dieron un lugar en la serie después de que Paul Heyman mencionara su nombre a CBS. El concepto era que ella era una de las cinco celebridades que se entrenaron como oficiales voluntarios en el Departamento de Policía de Muncie. Después de terminar su entrenamiento, Stratus y su pareja oficial de la vida real fueron seguidos por un equipo de cámara mientras realizaban llamadas legítimas de la policía. Aunque el programa estaba programado para emitir siete episodios a partir del 10 de enero de 2007, CBS canceló la serie después de que solo se emitieron cuatro de los episodios. Después de la cancelación de Armed & Famous, Stratus fue la anfitriona de The Second City's Next Comedy Legend. El concurso fue similar al estilo del America's Next Top Model, con Stratus retratando el papel de "Tyra Banks" como contacto entre los concursantes y los jueces. Stratus es la anfitrión y el tema del espectáculo Stratusphere, que debutó en 2008 en el canal de televisión Travel + Escape. El espectáculo sigue a Stratus mientras visita diferentes lugares del mundo para participar en deportes y aventuras locales. Bill Harris escribió que, "todas las semanas, Stratus se embarca en un viaje en busca de lugares exóticos y retos físicos atrevidos. En el primer episodio, por ejemplo, Stratus está en Kochi, India, donde aprende el antiguo arte marcial de kalarippayattu, progresando desde luchar con palos hasta pelear con espadas de metal. A través de los 10 episodios de Stratusphere, Stratus hace de todo, desde carreras de renos en Noruega hasta puenting en Bali. Su atletismo obviamente diferencia a Stratusphere de la mayoría de los espectáculos de viajes". Stratus también es la estrella invitada en la nueva temporada canadiense Da Kink in My Hair, que comenzó el 12 de febrero de 2009. En 2009, Stratus se convirtió en la portavoz del sitio web de apuestas deportivas, Sports Interaction. Stratus protagonizó la película independiente canadiense, Bail Enforcers, que marcó su debut como actriz. Interpretó a una cazarrecompensas llamado Jules Taylor, que se estrenó el 19 de abril de 2011 y se estrenó en ActionFest 2011. La película fue lanzada en DVD como "Bounty Hunters". Stratus co-protagonizó la película de 2015, Gridlocked, como la villana Gina. 'Videojuegos' Stratus ha aparecido en veinte videojuegos de WWE. Ella hizo su debut en juegos durante WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role y apareció en WWF No Mercy, WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It, WWE Raw, WWE WrestleMania X8, WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth, WWE WrestleMania XIX, WWE Raw 2, WWE SmackDown Here Comes the Pain, WWE Day of Reckoning, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw, WWE WrestleMania 21, WWE Day of Reckoning 2, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2006, WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007, WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010, WWE 12 (DLC), WWE 13, WWE 2K16 (DLC), WWE 2K17 y WWE 2K18. Estudio de yoga En 2008, Stratus abrió un estudio de yoga llamado Stratusphere en los suburbios de Toronto, Ontario. El estudio es considerado como el "estudio de yoga ecológico más grande de Canadá". En 2009, Stratusphere fue galardonado con el premio "Best New Business Award" de Top Choice Awards, y al año siguiente, Stratus ganó el premio a la Mujer de negocios del año. El estudio ganó el premio al Mejor Estudio de Yoga de Top Choice Awards en 2013. Vida personal Anne Stratigeas es de ascendencia griega y es la hija mayor de John y Alice Stratigeas. Sus hermanas se llaman Christie y Melissa. Stratigeas se casó con su novio de la escuela secundaria durante catorce años, Ron Fisico, el 30 de septiembre de 2006. Varias WWE Divas asistieron a la boda y su vestido de novia apareció en la portada de la revista Today's Bride. Poco después de la boda, Stratus recibió el llamado para formar parte de Armed & Famous, por lo que filmó el programa en lugar de ir de luna de miel. En 2013, Stratigeas anunció su embarazo en la ceremonia del Salón de la Fama de la WWE, y su primer hijo, un hijo llamado Maximus Stratus Fisico, nació el 30 de septiembre de 2013. Stratigeas es la mejor amiga de la ex luchadora Amy Dumas, a.k.a. "Lita", incluso nombrando a Dumas como la madrina de su hijo. En octubre de 2016, Stratigeas anunció en Twitter que esperaba su segundo hijo. El 6 de diciembre de 2016, Lilian Garcia anunció en su podcast que Trish está esperando una niña a principios de 2017. El 14 de enero de 2017, Trish dio a luz a una niña llamada Madison-Patricia Fisico, en Toronto, Ontario, Canadá. Stratus es citada como la inspiración de varias mujeres, tales como: Kia Stevens, Natalya, Rosa Mendes, Kelly Kelly, Emma, Taryn Terrell, Shazza McKenzie, Maria Kanellis, Alexa Bliss, Carmella, Deonna Purrazzo, Santana Garrett, Sasha Banks, Bayley, y Mandy Rose. Filmografía En lucha [[Archivo:401px-Stratusfaction.jpg|thumb|220px|Stratus realizando su Stratusfaction en Victoria]] thumb|220px|Stratus luchando ante [[Ivory durante un show de WWE Raw en 2003]] *'Movimientos finales' **''Chick Kick'' (Roundhouse kick, a veces a un oponente que se aproxima) **Multiple bulldog variations ***Diving ***''Stratusfaction'' (Springboard, with theatrics) ***''Trish-Dog'' (Running) ***Wheelbarrow *'Movimientos de firma' **''Air Canada'' (Thesz press followed by multiple punches, sometimes to an oncoming opponent) **Backhand chop, with theatrics **Bridging Northern Lights suplex **Diving clothesline **Diving crossbody **Hangman's choke **Headscissors takedown **''MaTrish'' (Matrix evasion) **''MaTrish Revolutions''/''Whirly Bird Headscissors'' (Handstand tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown) **Multiple pin variations ***Springboard sunset flip ***Victory roll **One-armed neckbreaker slam, to an oncoming opponent **Spear **Spinebuster **''Stratusphere'' (Turnbuckle handstand transitioned into a frankensteiner) **''Stratus Splash'' (Stinger splash) **Super frankensteiner *'Managers' **Tyson Tomko **Mickie James *'Luchadores dirigidos' **Albert **Kurt Angle **Carlito **Christian **Bubba Ray Dudley **Chris Jericho **Test **Tyson Tomko **Viscera **Val Venis **Jeff Hardy **Triple H *'Apodos' **'"The Quintessential WWE Diva"' **"The Queen of Queens" **"Canada's Greatest Export" *'Temas de entrada' **"Emergency" de Jim Johnston (WWF; usado como parte de T&A) **"Whiplash" de Code Red (WWF) **"Time To Rock 'N Roll" (corte de introducción) de Lil' Kim (WWF/WWE) Campeonatos y logros thumb|184px|Stratus celebrando como [[WWE Women's Championship (1956–2010)|WWE Women's Champion después de lu lucha final en 2006]] *''Cauliflower Alley Club'' **Iron Mike Mazurki Award (2016) *''Fighting Spirit Magazine'' **Double X Award (2006) **Three Degrees Award (2006) *'Ontario Sports Hall of Fame' **Sandy Hawley Community Service Award (2017) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Mujer del Año (2002, 2003, 2005, 2006) **Mujer de la Década (2000–2009) *'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **WWF/E Women's Championship (7 veces) **WWE Hall of Fame (Clase del 2013) **Bebé del año (2001–2003) **Diva de la Década (2000s) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Peor Lucha Trabajada del Año (2002) con Bradshaw vs. Christopher Nowinski y Jackie Gayda el 7 de julio en Raw Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Notas al pie * Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial (inglés) *Perfil de Trish Stratus en IMDb (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Trish Stratus en WWE.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Trish Stratus en Internet Wrestling Database.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Trish Stratus en Wrestlingdata.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Trish Stratus en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Trish Stratus en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1975 Categoría:Debuts en 2000 Categoría:Retiros en 2006 Categoría:WWE